


My Split Up Heart

by ZettoSan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Bisexuality, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZettoSan/pseuds/ZettoSan
Summary: Touko's heart has always been in two places, but having it split down the middle is troublesome.





	My Split Up Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of the "My Inspiration" Touko/Komaru fanzine. This piece was a joy to work on. I hope you enjoy it as well.

“Mr. Togami, Mrs. Fukawa is here.” 

  
Through clenched teeth and flared nostrils, Byakuya took a deep breath. Even in the business of trying to rebuild the world after a worldwide disaster, social interactions proved challenging, especially with Touko Fukawa. After rubbing the brow of his nose, he pressed the intercom. “Send her in.” He waited for Tokou to come to his office. He settled into the chair, and allowed his mind to drift. 

  
The past several weeks were hectic. After the disappearance of the _Remnants of Despair,_ power vacuums were forming in vulnerable cities that was stretching the Future Foundation thin. Thin enough that the Foundation itself was being attacked from within. The Togami Zaibatsu was also running low in supplies and manpower. However, the Future Foundation and Togami Zaibatsu were invigorated by the recent success of the Towa City operation. With some last minute help from Touko Fukawa and Komaru Neagi, the situation started to stabilize. It had been several weeks since the operation, but an interaction with the ladies went south for Byakuya quickly. He sighed, and assured himself that this meeting he called wouldn’t kill him.

  
Probably.

  
A light rapping echoed through his office, and the door creaked open. Standing there was Touko, her hair in a tight braid that ran down the length of her back. She was in a suit, recently given to her after being made a full time member of the Togami Zaibatsu. “M-may I come in?” Her voice was barely above a squeak. 

  
“Yes, please. Come have a seat.” As Touko moved across the room with nervous steps, Byakuya realized just how much of a mess his own personal appearance had become. His scruffy blonde hair and peach fuzz chin was downright unprofessional compared to Touko’s clean and sharp appearance. He cleared his throat after she sat down. “And… who am I speaking to at the moment?” 

  
“Touko.” She answered quickly.

  
Byakuya continued. “How has your first few days around here been? 

  
“L-look, Byakuya. I k-know you didn’t call me in here just to ask me if I was fitting in. That’s HR’s job. Could you ju-just get to the point?” The confidence in her voice was one that Byakuya was not entirely prepared for. He tightened his already tight tie.

  
“Well then. First off, I wanted to congratulate you on the Towa City Operation. As well as being critical to the success of the Future Foundation Rescue Operation. The Togami Zaibatsu and Future Foundation are in your debt.” 

  
“Thank you. I appreciate that.” She made minimal eye contact, but it didn’t seem to come from a place of fear or anxiety. Her mind just seemed… elsewhere. A blush did surface for a few moments, on reflex. After a pause, she said, “Is that all?” Now Byakuya was in new territory. No calling him Master? No crawling all over him saying all sorts of inappropriate things? Something had changed, so Byakuya realized it was now or never. He removed his glasses and looked her in the eyes.

  
“I also wanted to say… I’m sorry.” 

  
The words hung in the air. “I realized after our… previous interaction, I was being someone I’m not proud of. It’s unbecoming of a leader and frankly, unbecoming as a human being. I regret that you were an unwitting stepping stone of my learning to be a decent person, a fate no one should have to bear. While I do not know if my apology will ever be enough, I feel it is worth trying. I am sorry for the way I have treated you, and I will do everything in my power to make it right.” 

Touko’s face relaxed into a disbelieving smile. “I g-guess Komaru rattled something in your brain.” For the first time in their personal history together, they shared a laugh. “I really don’t know wa-what to say except thank you.”

  
Byakuya placed his glasses back on his face. “You’re welcome.” After some idle chatter, Touko dismissed herself. As she was leaving, Byakuya said, “And by the way, Touko. I have an open door policy. I am dedicated to making this relationship work out.” 

  
“R-r-relationship…?” That word struck a chord in Touko’s mind. 

  
“Yes, our working relationship.” Why she was let down, she didn’t have time to investigate. He looked up, but she was already halfway out the door. “Is everything alright, Touko?” 

  
“Yeah. Everything is great. See ya around.” Byakuya couldn’t tell if there was a trick of the light, but he could have sworn her tongue was longer than usual. 

* * *

Being escorted home was not great for one’s thought processes. At the insistence of the Zaibatsu, Fukawa was being driven back to the domicile she shared with Komaru. If she was walking she could at least focus on placing one foot in front of the other. Instead, she was in the back of a car with a Man In Black driving silently. Being alone with her thoughts was something she didn’t want or need right now. The drive was short, but frustrating. Through clenched teeth and flared nostrils, she thanked the driver breathlessly and entered the living room, finally letting out a frustrated wail. “Who does that guy think he is?!? I should have strung his guts up like Christmas tinsel! AND where does he get off looking that handsome while being a hot hot mess??? Gaaah!!!” She ranted and raved at no one in particular, only to realize she wasn’t alone in the house. Komaru poked her head around the corner. 

“Umm… Sho? Is that you?” Her voice was a gentle breeze cutting through a arid storm. This calmed the girl down.

Some.

“Yeah, it’s Sho, Komaru. Sorry, we are a little upset at the moment,” Sho understated, “and Touko is predisposed.” 

“Ah, well do you want to talk about it? I haven’t started dinner yet.” Komaru emerged from the kitchen, and was quite the opposite of Sho’s sharp appearance. She was wearing a loose shirt and sweats, clearly more interested in lounging about today then getting much done. Sho took another mental note: it’s unfair how cute disheveled people can be. Komaru had already sat on the nearby couch, and patted the seat. Sho sighed, and sat down. She placed the glasses on top of her head, and pinched her brow. 

“Had a meeting with Byakuya.” 

“Did it go badly? I kinda couldn’t help myself last time…” Komaru was embarrassed, but Sho continued.

“It went great. That’s the problem.” Sho sank into the couch. “I think Touko and I are worried about the same thing. And honestly… we are kinda scared.” 

“That’s… a new feeling for you it seems. You’re saying those mono-freaks scared you less then this?” Komaru was joking, but Sho was clearly distressed. “Must be serious, huh. I don’t talk to you that often lately.” 

Sho couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’re not wrong.” 

“So, what are you scared of, exactly?” Komaru took Sho by the hand. “Listen… I am here for you. I am here for Touko. You two carried me through hell and saved me, my brother, and countless others. The least I can do is listen.” Sho gripped her hand tight.

“Alright. That’s… really good to know. Now… I think it’s Touko’s turn. I’m no good at explaining my feelings beyond stabbing things and yelling. I think she is ready, though.” 

Sho closed her eyes, and took a sharp inhale. Komaru waited patiently: this part usually took awhile. 

Finally, the pindrop of Touko’s voice shattered the silence. 

“O… okay. It’s… it’s Touko. Again.” She was still gripping Komaru’s hand. 

“There she is.” Komaru couldn’t help but beam at the sight. “So… there was something you wanted to tell me?” 

There was a lump in Touko’s throat. Writing was something she was good at, because words could be edited. Speaking was harder; once words got out there was no going back. She took a deep breath, and locked eyes with Komaru. 

“I… thi-think I s-still have feelings for Byakuya, Ko-komaru. And I don’t know how to deal with that.” 

There was a thundering silence. Touko felt like she had frozen time and space itself. She was so scared, and it took every fiber of her being… and it was broken by laughter. Very confusing laughter.

“Ko-komaru…?” Touko wasn’t prepared for this reaction, but Komaru couldn’t help but giggle. She slowed down, and took Touko’s other hand.

“Was that all you were worried about?” Komaru smile was bright and comforting. 

“Y-you’re not jealous?” Touko inquired. 

“Well, maybe a  _ little _ but you are here with me now, right?” Komaru scooted in closer. “Because honestly, that’s all the matters. You’re here with me now. You were with me in that city. And barring other changes, I plan to be with you. Even if tomorrow you run off with that guy, I would support you. Do you know why, Touko?” Touko had tears forming in her eyes, but breathlessly asked. “Because I care about you so much, I want you to be happy above all else. I care about you too much to hold you back. All I know is that you’re here with me, and that makes me the happiest girl in the world right now. Does that answer your question?” 

Touko was astonished, relieved, and ecstatic. She cuddled Komaru closer then she ever held someone. “Y-yea…” Touko was calm. 

“I love you, Touko.”

“I love you too, Komaru.”

“And since we love each other, we can work on the other feelings together, ok?” Touko was comforted by her words, by the vibrations in her chest when she said them. The light heartbeat she felt on her face. She was so happy to be with this girl. Komaru gave her gentle kisses on her forehead. “Now, what should we do about dinner? You had a big day it sounded like.” 

Touko laughed. “Can I lay here for a few more minutes before we decide that?” Komaru could never bring herself to deny a beautiful girl’s request. Touko allowed the weight of her body to finally relax on Komaru’s, and Komaru took Touko’s glasses off, and laid them on a side table. 

They could figure out the future later. 


End file.
